1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter which can make a plug and a main body thereof to be engaged with each other firmly.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a power adapter is always used for adapting different sockets provided in different countries when one traveling all over the world. Therefore, a plug of the power adapter for connecting with the socket also must be exchangeable for adapting. At present, the power adapter generally includes a main body and a plug rotatably mounted to the main body. The main body has an opening, and a side of the plug has an arm with a protruding portion located on an end thereof and away from the main body. A guiding recess in the main body is the pathway passed by the arm and the protruding portion so that the protruding portion is wedged into the opening for preventing the plug from reverse rotation.
However, such assembling structure needs a biggish space so as to add the volume of the main body, which is not only inconvenient for user to carry the adapter during traveling, but also restrains other electrical devices from connecting with the socket when the power adapter is connected to the socket. In additional, in assembly or disassembly, the protruding portion is necessary to be pressed down firstly so that the plug can rotate with respect to the main body, which is not quite convenient for user to use.